Tadashi is Here
by naiiviti
Summary: "Tadashi is here," Baymax says and Hiro screams out his frustrations and crumbles as he reminds the bot that no, he wasn't there. All the while Tadashi stood beside him, eyes flooded with guilt as he blames himself for not being there for his baby brother.


**Author's Note:** I've seen Big Hero 6 sixteen times in the past two weeks. It may or may not be a problem. It's probably not. I'm sure I have a lot of rivals to his heart, but Tadashi Hamada is my precious babbu and he is my fictional husband right now so- yeah. Tadashi-centric fic has come to life. This is basically my own interpretation of things whenever Baymax says "Tadashi is here". Hope you enjoy and please leave a review if you do. It gives me life.

**Warnings:** SPOILERS FOR THOSE WHO HAVEN'T SEEN THE MOVIE. Also, this is unbeta'd so spelling and grammar mistakes. _11-19-14: Slightly edited from first upload._

* * *

><p><em><strong>Prologue<strong>_

* * *

><p>When Tadashi Hamada died, he didn't know it; he just continued running through that fire. Hearing Hiro's cries behind him, he hesitated. He looked back for a second before shaking his head and going on. Someone has to help. There was only one thought in his mind right now and that was to find Callaghan and get him out of here.<p>

He searched everywhere he could. He found his way through fallen debris and looked through every nook and cranny that he thought someone could hide under. He shouted and screamed for Callaghan until his voice turned hoarse then raw, but there was nothing. He pulled at his hair in frustration, wondering if he was already too late.

Tadashi was so occupied with trying to find Callaghan, it didn't even register to him that the flames that surrounded him didn't burn; didn't hurt; didn't lick at his shoes as he ran past. He wasn't even coughing at the smoke that was trapped inside the building with him.

It was awhile before the fire had finally gone out and he had stepped outside, mourning the loss of someone he looked up to. He walked past the people rushing to the scene, screaming through phones or at the people with them. None of them paid Tadashi any mind and he didn't question it. Right now, he just wanted to be with family and friends, have them by his side to smother him and tell him that everything was going to be fine and that there are times that you just have to accept that there are some things you can't do anything about. He needed them to tell him that because he sure as hell can't say it to himself and believe it.

He looked around, wondering where Hiro had gone to when he finally saw his little brother sitting by an ambulance. He had a blanket over his shoulders and a cup of something hot in his hands. A nurse sat beside him, her hand on his shoulder and talking quietly in his ear.

From where he stood, Tadashi could see the rise and fall of Hiro's shoulders. He could see the shaking in his arms and the tears that stained his cheeks and Tadashi hurriedly went over, worrying and wondering about what had happened to his little brother in his absence.

He was just a few feet away, his hand reaching out to grab Hiro in a hug with an apology on his lips (he didn't know what it was for), when he heard Aunt Cass crying out behind him. He turned around to see her getting out of the car and almost tripping in her hurry to get to Hiro and him. He tried to stop her, to convince her to let him talk to Hiro first because he knew how overwhelming their aunt can be. He raised his arms to stop her, steer her by the shoulders and whisper in her ear-

She went right through him.

It was like the world suddenly stopped and he could feel his stomach plummeting to the ground. _This can't be happening, _he thought. _This isn't real_.

He saw Fred and the others following his aunt's lead and he quickly reached out to them. He made a grab at GoGo's arm, at Fred's. He basically lunged himself at Honey and Wasabi. But nothing. He passed through all of them, his eyes widening at the wisps of smoke that he turned into whenever he tried.

_This isn't right, this is a dream. This is all a dream. _

Then a heartbreaking sob broke through his own thoughts and he quickly turned around to catch Hiro wrapping his arms around Aunt Cass as she returned the embrace with equal force. Her face making that same expression she made years and years ago when she had sat him down with just a three year old Hiro by his side and told them that their parents were gone.

"Tadashi's dead!" Hiro sobbed as he buried himself in his aunt's arms.

_Dead. _

The word almost felt like a knife stabbing him through the chest. Echoing in his ears and sending him spiraling into a state of despair and confusion.

Dead they said. He was dead.

* * *

><p><strong>End Prologue<strong>


End file.
